Slaves of Desire
by aguiltyconscience
Summary: Malora student/teacher AU. Aurora had a one track mind: graduate, that was all she needed. The last thing she needed was to fall for one of her professors.
1. Chapter 1

She'd made the Dean's list for three consecutive semesters. She was in the scholar's program, and she had been offered a spot on one of her favorite professor's teaching staff. Needless to say, Aurora was smart, but apparently all of her academic success didn't keep her from doing something as thoughtless as pursuing a risky relationship.

She was no longer a freshman, so she couldn't use that as an excuse for falling into this trap. Aurora was not, nor had she ever been, a helpless school girl who couldn't think for herself. She had felt the overwhelming pressure to do well and excel beyond everyone's expectations for her entire life. Aurora was strong-willed and capable of accomplishing whatever she set her mind to which raised the question: was she willing to throw all of that away for a-what? Something that was essentially nothing more than a fling?

The blonde didn't know what to do, and for the first time in her life she didn't know how to find an answer. Usually she would face any problem thrown at her head on and with a sense of determination that was just short of intimidating. But now? Aurora had no way to figure out what she should do. She couldn't go to anyone for help, not her friends, and _especially_ not her family. Her father would probably disown her for doing something so foolish.

Aurora knew all of this but she couldn't help it, she just couldn't. Even when she saw the warning signs the blonde couldn't bring herself to do the right thing, to step away and avoid jeopardizing her future. Instead Aurora had succumbed to temptation and embraced the danger with open arms…

The real irony of the matter was that one of the lectures that her father had given her about going to college dealt with the exact situation that she found herself in now. "The dangers of the student/teacher relationship" he had called it. Although his arguments had been valid, ranging from ethics to STDS, all of it flew from Aurora's mind the second she stepped foot into Dr. Maleficent Moor's classroom.

Aurora didn't know what made this professor so special. She had definitely experienced her fair share of crushes, but nothing like this. Sure Dr. Moor was an attractive woman-_stunning _actually, with piercing green eyes and perfect cheekbones, but it still didn't make sense. Never before had someone had such an effect on Aurora. The older woman's voice was smooth as honey, but the sultry undertone sent shivers down Aurora's spine each time her teacher called roll. The way her name sounded as it passed those sinfully red lips turned Aurora into a blubbering mess. On more than one occasion her behavior had earned her a curious look, and the arching of a single delicate eyebrow only made the blonde's blush deepen and her embarrassment more evident.

Maleficent wasn't an idiot, far from it, for she had experienced this sort of thing before. In her years of teaching, she had been on the receiving end of such affection countless times. However, this was the first time that she found her own responses surprising. Typically she would ignore it or shut down the hormonal student's attempts with an icy stare, but with Aurora she found that _she _was the hormonal one. It was a foreign feeling that she had resisted at first, but after their first encounter in her office she learned just how weak her resolve had been.

Unfortunately she had messed up and revealed their…arrangement to her T.A. Diaval. His reaction was unexpected he wasn't even that mad when he confronted her about it, but he had made it clear that he expected better. The open-ended statement left Maleficent unsatisfied and frustrated, but at the end of the day all that mattered was that she and Aurora had been caught. The younger woman's future was on the line, hell so was hers at this point. Although what they had done-what they were doing-wasn't against the law, it was more than likely that anyone who found out wouldn't be as forgiving.

Now all that she and Aurora could do was wait. They had agreed to stop seeing each other until Diaval made his intentions clear and declared whether or not he was going to report her. It had been almost a week since the incident and still nothing has happened. The suspense was driving Aurora crazy, and Maleficent wasn't much better off. Still, despite what they were going through neither of them regretted it. Regardless of the situation they still felt strongly for one another. They would still steal glances in class and Aurora would get one of those rare smiles from the older woman from time to time, but they were definitely more careful. They made sure that Diaval wasn't looking before they turned to each other, so far they hadn't been caught in the act. It didn't matter though, Diaval already knew what was there and he knew he had to make a decision.

However, until this decision was made, all Aurora and Maleficent could do was wait…


	2. Chapter 2

_The tension between the two had finally reached its zenith. The pair had been dancing around this thing-whatever it was that they wanted from each other-for weeks and it was time for it to end. Aurora had no game plan, but she knew she couldn't keep waiting. She had to figure out what her teacher's intentions were before she got too attached. The last thing she needed was to put her heart into something that was only meant to be a game to the older woman. Aurora wanted to stop feeling miserable every time she left class. She wanted…she wanted…_

* * *

Maleficent sank into her chair in exhaustion groaning as she thought back to the meeting that had just ended. That faculty meeting had to be the longest and most frustrating one of the semester. Unfortunately the topic of discussion was one that she had seen coming, but hoped she wouldn't have to acknowledge. Her students were not performing as well as they had last semester, and it was the role of the department head to seem concerned. Maleficent had said the first thing that came to mind, and she had promised that she would put in extra time to address the issue. Luckily she had been able to convince her boss that she would fix the problem, but Maleficent knew better than to get her hopes up. The brunette knew what the _real _problem was.

All semester she had been hopelessly distracted by a certain blonde. Her teaching had become a little lazy and some days she even allowed her T.A., Diaval to take over. Maleficent had hoped that this change wasn't too noticeable, but this meeting proved her wrong and made her worry about what she had to do next. It was almost half-way through October, and she knew that something needed to change. _She _needed to change it, but she didn't know where to begin. Maleficent's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. The brunette started sitting up straighter in her chair as she turned toward the door in surprise.

"Aurora."

The blonde smiled as she stepped past the threshold with a look of apprehension. Maleficent didn't miss this as she looked to the door behind the younger woman briefly before turning back to her student. Aurora seemed to take the hint, and she stepped further into the office so she could close the door behind her. The click of it shutting was the only noise in the room as the pair just looked at each other expectantly. Aurora was tense and she could feel her temperature rising as she took in her teacher's appearance. The blonde looked away before she could allow her mind to wander, but the action caused Maleficent to quirk an eyebrow. It was now or never.

"A-Miss Rose. Was there something that you needed my help with?"

Aurora realized that her window of opportunity was coming to a close. She had to act _now. _The blonde took a deep breath and smiled before meeting her teacher's gaze with a newfound confidence. She nodded before taking a step closer to the older woman.

"Actually, Dr. Moor, there is something that you could do for me."

The two exchanged glances, Maleficent was clearly apprehensive while Aurora was more or less asking for permission. However, the younger woman didn't wait for a response before she hurried to close the distance between them. At first Maleficent stiffened unable to do anything else as she attempted to process what was happening. The feeling of Aurora's lips on hers was far better than she could have imagined, and she had thought about it a lot. The sensation caused a surge of heat to settle in the pit of Maleficent's stomach. When the blonde's lips began to move insistently against hers, Maleficent finally stopped thinking about the consequences of what they were doing and allowed instinct to take over. She wanted this and clearly the younger woman did too, and she'd be damned if she kept them from it after so many weeks of restraint.

Aurora couldn't help but smile and visibly relax in Maleficent's hold as the older woman finally kissed her back. The brunette moved her hands up Aurora's hips and reached up to grab her collar as she deepened the kiss. Aurora couldn't help but moan at the commanding gesture as Maleficent's tongue pushed past her lips. The brunette was now in control, and it didn't take long for Aurora to realize how disadvantaged she was. Not only was it growing increasingly difficult to ignore the throbbing heat between her legs, but the way her teacher was now pushing back against her-asserting her dominance made Aurora dizzy with desire and all too willing to obey.

However, as suddenly as it had started, the assault stopped and the brunette pushed her away. The younger woman was too out of breath to argue. Aurora simply met Maleficent's questioning gaze with a pleading look – her eyes undoubtedly darkened by her lust for the older woman. Maleficent's nails dug into the arms of her chair as she met Aurora's hungry gaze filled with nothing but want, and she couldn't take it anymore. The chair rolled backward as the brunette jumped up and met Aurora's lips in yet another mind-numbing kiss. Maleficent couldn't help but smile as she heard the blonde gasp when she grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the desk.

Maleficent didn't give the younger woman a chance to recover before she pressed her body flush against the blonde's. Aurora's reaction was immediate and she bucked her hips forward to meet her teacher's as a moan tore through her throat. Maleficent broke the kiss to trail down the blonde's neck nibbling and sucking at flushed skin as Aurora cursed under her breath. The younger woman threw her head back with a throaty moan as her fingers found their way to the brunette's scalp tugging at the roots as she squeezed her eyes shut. Aurora released a blissful sigh leaning back further as Maleficent kissed along her collarbone at the same time that she started unbuttoning Aurora's blouse.

"D-Dr. M-"

"Call me, Maleficent."

The older woman didn't miss a beat as she pushed the fabric from Aurora's shoulders exposing the lace underneath. Aurora blushed at the request as she met her teacher's gaze her blush deepening as she noticed the smirk on the brunette's lips. She was still breathing heavily, her chest heaving as she stared at the older woman. The blonde tried saying it only to have the name leave her even more flustered. "M-Maleficent." The older woman smiled at her planting a chaste kiss on Aurora's lips before tracing a finger along the blonde's chest all the way to the waistband of her skirt.

"Just relax, Aurora, I'll take care of you."

The blonde's eyes widened at Maleficent's statement, and she jumped in surprise as hands ran along her legs pushing her skirt up her thighs. The older woman's hand brushed the inside of her upper thigh – dangerously close to her heated core causing Aurora to release a desperate whine. The brunette silenced her with a kiss as she stepped closer so she was standing between the blonde's legs. Maleficent muttered something against the younger woman's lips, but Aurora didn't hear what she said as two fingers slid between her thighs. The blonde gasped wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck to pull her closer, and luckily she didn't resist.

"Oh god, M-Mal-!"

Aurora didn't get a chance to finish as a scream ripped through her at the feeling of deft fingers filling her completely.

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long. I just realized how crazy school can get once you become involved in clubs and stuff...Plus my path to vet school requires minimal procrastination. Either way, I hope you stick around to see what's in store!


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent groaned under her breath as she walked back towards her office with coffee in hand. It was ridiculously early, only 6 am, but the brunette had a whole section's exams to grade before her first class at 8:00 that morning. She had to admit that she wasn't used to being so under the gun. Typically, she was proactive when it came to grading, but this time Maleficent had a good reason for putting it off for so long. Okay, well 'good' wasn't really the word for it, but Maleficent definitely hadn't had the time to do much grading between teaching, thinking about, and seeing the Aurora. Maleficent still didn't regret it. Even if she was suffering the consequences.

The brunette turned the corner only to run into her unsuspecting T.A. Diaval and spill coffee all over him. Maleficent cursed as the younger man gasped and jumped back in surprise shaking the scalding hot liquid from his clothes unsuccessfully. The entire contents was now on the T.A. and he just frowned as he picked up the empty cup at his feet.

"Diaval, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention-I"

The brunette was cut off as the younger man simply smiled sheepishly before returning the cup. Diaval shook his head as he dug into his pocket at the same time that he looked at his watch. "It's alright, I'm early anyway. I'll just run back home and change." Maleficent looked like she was about to protest, but Diaval cut her off once again with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me, Dr. Moor; you just make sure you get some more coffee." The younger man was gone before Maleficent had a chance to respond, so the brunette just started back in the direction that she had come to get more coffee.

* * *

Aurora was getting more frustrated by the minute. She was pacing back in forth in front of the entrance to the department building. The blonde knew how ridiculous, if not suspicious, she looked given the fact that it was only 6 in the morning. Aurora had a feeling that not many people were up this early let alone already at work. However, something told her that Male-her teacher was here, and she couldn't resist figuring out for sure. Aurora jumped at the sound of the doors opening behind her, and she turned to see her T.A. Diaval with a huge stain on his shirt. The older man looked up and seemed just as surprised to see Aurora, as she was to see him. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh-um, Mr.-Diaval." The blonde changed her mind at the last minute when she remembered that her T.A. hated being called by his last name. Diaval still seemed confused by her presence, but he continued down the stairs nonetheless before shooting Aurora a smile.

"Aurora, you're here a little early aren't you?"

The blonde blushed realizing that he meant for her lab which wasn't for another two and a half hours. She nodded searching her mind for an excuse that she knew she wouldn't find, so she said the first thing that she thought of. Big mistake.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to decide what to do." The older man would have missed it had he not been watching Aurora so intently, but once the words left her mouth the blonde looked like she wanted to slap herself in the face. Diaval pretended not to notice this, but he couldn't help but wonder aloud. He reached the bottom of the steps and now on the same level as the blonde he was much taller than she was. Aurora had to look up to answer him, and it was very obvious to Diaval that something was bothering her.

"Deciding between what, getting to lab early to see my beautiful self or going back to bed?"

The younger woman couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. Unfortunately, Aurora spoke again without thinking and this time it was all too obvious that she was hiding something. The blonde blamed her sleep-deprived and uncaffeinated brain for the word vomit that she just kept spewing.

"No, I was just going to meet someone, but you're right I am a little early. I'll just come back." Aurora's gaze darted to the building that Diaval had just come from for a second before returning to the older man. Diaval followed the blonde's gaze only to be blindsided by her departure not a second later.

"I'll see you in class, Diaval!"

Aurora raced back to her dorm blushing furiously the whole way there. How could I be so stupid! The blonde was sure that Diaval suspected something, after all what person actually shows up two hours early to their lab without an explanation? No one did unless they were up to something…like sleeping with their teacher. Aurora fished her keys out of her pocket with a groan stopping to hit her head against the suite door. The resounding smack made her cringe. She didn't understand why she was having so much trouble with this. Aurora had been in relationships before, not that this was a relationship…she was so screwed. The blonde managed to open the door to her room without making too much noise, and she sighed in relief when she realized that her roommate still wasn't back.

Aurora dropped her things on her desk before climbing back into bed with a sigh. It had only been a week since she had confronted Maleficent in her office, but she was becoming too dependent on this 'relationship'. The blonde cringed once again but not because she hit her head, rather the realization of the gravity of her situation. Aurora always had been terrible at keeping secrets. No matter how important something was, the blonde could never manage to keep it secret for long. This was one reason why she was freaking out. What she and Maleficent were doing…what she and her teacher were doing was risky, foolish, and ultimately unethical. No one could find out about what the two of them had done. If word got out it could ruin Maleficent and brand her as a predator or worse. Aurora on the other hand would have a difficult enough time convincing her father not to throw her out on the street let alone finding acceptance among her friends. Everyone she knew, save for a few new people she had met this semester, was very conservative, opinionated, and not afraid to make enemies. That said, Aurora wasn't sure of how they would react to this news if it did get out.

Aurora didn't want to think about what would happen next. She feared that her encounter with Diaval may have ruined her chances of enjoying whatever it was that she had with Maleficent. The blonde was drifting off about to fall asleep when her phone went off from across the room. She was too paranoid to let it go and wait until (later) morning to check it, so Aurora rolled out of bed to retrieve her phone. She had to stifle a yawn as she picked up the flashing device, and it wasn't until she read it over a few times that the message really set in. It was from her best friend Phillip.

_Did you seriously just get in?!_

Aurora bit her lip as she tried to think of a believable response. Instead she opted for changing the subject.

_Why are you up so early?!_

_I have 7 am weights, but don't change the subject. Where were you?_

The blonde groaned dropping her phone on the desk as she went to go make coffee. It was way too early in the morning to be lying so much, and she knew that if anyone could tell that she was lying it would be Phillip. She and the older man had met when they first arrived to the university, and they have been friends ever since. Despite the fact that the brunette could be a little overbearing at times, he was really sweet and Aurora could rely on him. However, even though she would easily say that Phillip was her best friend, that didn't mean that she was going to tell him about this. In fact, next to her father, Phillip would be the last person to tell about Maleficent. Not only was Phillip likely to disapprove of her apparent interest, but he was very protective of her which meant that he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever he thought was necessary to protect her.

This could mean a number of things. Phillip could gather their friends and have an intervention, he could sit her down himself and have a talk, or worst case scenario: he could talk to Maleficent. The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone going off once, twice, three times before she picked it up.

"Hello?"

Aurora didn't know why she bothered she knew who it was.

"Hey, did you fall asleep or something? You never answered me." The younger woman sighed before taking a sip of her coffee and burning herself in the process. She cursed.

"No I was making breakfast. I was just studying." Aurora cursed herself as she waited patiently for her friend's response. She knew that this was a lame excuse and a lie that Phillip could have easily seen through had they not been talking on the phone. The older man made a noise of disbelief.

"Uh huh, for which class?" Aurora smiled at this realizing that she actually had a decent answer for the first time all day.

"Bio. We have a quiz in lab today, remember?" The blonde heard the older man curse on the other end and she almost felt guilty for smiling. She herself had forgotten about the quiz too at least until last night when she'd seen Maleficent. However, she hadn't studied for it like she should have, and Aurora had honestly planned on winging it. Phillip on the other hand, biology was not his strong suit, and he couldn't just hope for the best. His hurried response was something along the lines of, "crap you're right, gotta go," and with that he hung up. It seemed that Aurora's secret would go undiscovered for another day.

* * *

Thanks for reading:)


	4. Chapter 4

"Aurora, come on. It's time to go."

Aurora faintly heard her friend's voice sound nearby, but she did her best to ignore it. However, when she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake she jumped in surprise. Aurora's vision was still foggy as she lifted her head off of the lab bench with a groan. She could just barely make out her friend Anna as she gestured for the door. The older woman groaned under her breath as she stood up reluctantly, but she stopped suddenly as she looked around in confusion. Almost everyone else in their class was already gone. Aurora frowned when she met Diaval's gaze, but she didn't linger as her friend practically dragged her out of the room.

"Are you okay, Aurora? You don't seem like yourself."

Aurora couldn't lie. She had been expecting the question, in fact she was surprised that it hadn't come up sooner. The blonde could tell by her tone of voice that Anna was worried, and she couldn't help but curse herself for her carelessness. She hadn't done a good job of hiding it after all. Falling asleep in class was something that she never did, and she was probably making matters worse by taking so long to reply…Aurora sighed as she turned to her friend, but she stopped when she noticed the look of concern on the redhead's face. Her friend's almost pained expression of confusion caused Aurora to feel a twinge of guilt. She did her best to offer Anna a smile figuring that she deserved at least that much.

"Can we get lunch? I think I should tell you something."

* * *

Diaval sighed heavily as he sunk into the only other chair in Maleficent's office. He looked around curiously and in faux annoyance before addressing the older woman.

"You know you should have a couch in here that I can sleep on whenever I visit you." Maleficent barely turned away from her computer screen as she shot a glare at the younger brunette. This was typical behavior for Diaval, coming in unannounced and sitting down. He even fell asleep sometimes. Maleficent was used to the younger man's antics and it didn't even bother her anymore, but she would never let on.

"Why would I ever encourage your company?"

A hurt gasp sounded behind the brunette, but she didn't turn around until Diaval practically fell out of his chair. He got to his feet before Maleficent could comment, and he straightened his shirt before sighing.

"So mean, and here I was hoping that you could cheer me up." Maleficent didn't say anything but she only needed to raise an eyebrow to get Diaval to continue. He ran a hand through his hair before falling back into the chair, but this time with a little more grace.

"Lab today was rough. Everyone kept messing up their samples, and a few of them looked like they were still suffering from a hangover!" Maleficent couldn't help but laugh at this because she herself had seen a few of these people in her lecture. She was about to turn around and continue going through her email, but what Diaval said next made her freeze.

"I even think that Aurora fell asleep, Arendelle had to drag her out of the room. I guess that's what happens when you wake up so early."The younger man didn't notice Maleficent's look until she finally spoke up. She frowned not sure what to ask first, but then again she probably should have just let it go…

"What do you mean?" Again Diaval didn't seem to sense the change in the older woman's mood as he looked up with a shrug.

"I ran into Aurora outside this morning when I was on my way to grab a new shirt. She said she was trying to figure out what to do, but I guess she didn't end up sleeping. Must've had a long night."

Maleficent turned back around toward her computer with barely a response as she tried to busy herself with her work. She didn't do a great job of this, but Diaval didn't get a chance to comment before the older woman spoke up gesturing to the pile of exams.

"Is there any chance that you could help me sort these?" Diaval just eyed the professor for a moment before nodding wordlessly and reaching out for the pile. He couldn't quite tell what it was that had Maleficent on edge, but he knew that something was up.

They sorted through the pile in silence but once they reached the end Diaval smiled as he practically threw the last test onto the respective pile.

"They did much better on this one, they must be getting the hang of things." Maleficent just nodded a small smile gracing her lips as she picked up one of the stacks and handed it to the younger man. He looked at it curiously before taking it as Maleficent offered an explanation.

"These are the tests for your lab sections this week. We didn't get them done in time for your lab this morning, but if you want to send out an email letting them know they can pick them up today at the end of lecture instead of waiting until next week that's fine. Due to the short notice I will also make an announcement."

Diaval just nodded before flipping through the tests as if to remind himself of who it was he just taught. He looked to the clock to see that lecture was in less than an hour. Diaval sighed as he turned to the professor with a smile.

"Have you eaten yet?" The look on Maleficent's face told the younger man all he needed to know. "We should grab a quick lunch!" The older woman didn't have time to make up an excuse before Diaval was on his feet and ushering Maleficent out of the door.

* * *

The food court was bustling with people as the lunch rush began, but it's not like it mattered. Aurora wasn't saying anything. Anna was carefully watching the blonde that sat in front of her. She was still worried sick, but she was grateful for the fact that the blonde at least seemed to be more like herself. Aurora was still frowning and not speaking much, but she wasn't spacing out anymore. At least that was something. The blonde seemed to realize that Anna was just staring at her, and she finally decided that she couldn't wait any longer. Still, it took Aurora a good ten minutes before she could gather the courage to speak up.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to-you can't tell anyone."

"Aurora, you're worrying me. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The blonde shook her head but then she stopped realizing that technical that wasn't true. Aurora noticed her friend's confusion and she knew that she couldn't keep stalling. The blonde moved to the edge of her seat before looking around nervously. Why had she picked such a public place to talk about this? Aurora shook her head before shooting Anna an apologetic look.

"Right, sorry. Just don't be mad okay?" The younger woman couldn't hide her concern when Aurora said this, but she just nodded in agreement. Aurora took a deep breath before she finally began her story. She left out names at first not really sure of how much she wanted to tell Anna, but in the end she figured that the more she knew the better. Aurora had to give her friend credit, she didn't look disgusted or annoyed by the ridiculously cliché confession that was tumbling from her mouth. However, Anna did look a little uneasy when the blonde finally mentioned how 'bad' the situation had gotten.

Anna remained silent even after Aurora had finished telling her story. She was struggling with what to say, and the blonde could practically see the gears turning in her friend's head. However, right as Aurora was going to break the silence, Anna spoke up barely above a whisper.

"I thought something was going on, but I didn't…I hoped that I was wrong." The older woman frowned at this unsure of if she should be apologizing or defending herself. Anna tended to see the best in all people, so the fact that she suspected something like this meant something that Aurora couldn't explain. Said blonde didn't get a chance to question it however because Anna cut her off. There was a sense of urgency to the redhead's tone and it set Aurora on edge.

"Aurora, I don't want you to think I'm judging you, but I just-"Anna paused as she searched for the right words. She finally gave up and just shook her head before continuing.

"It's just that I know someone who did the same thing, and it didn't end well." The blonde looked surprised by this confession, but Anna didn't notice as she turned around at the sound of a familiar voice.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Who's going to get hurt?"

The pair turned to see Phillip standing behind Anna with a mouth full of French fires. Neither of the women addressed their friend's question, instead Anna asked her own hoping to change to subject. Luckily the diversion worked and Phillip seemed to forget about what he had overheard.

"Wait, Phillip why are you here, don't you have class?"

The older man smiled before reminding the pair that their class started soon. Both Aurora and Anna were surprised by this. Neither of them had realized how long they had been talking.

The trio had biology together in about twenty minutes, and even though the class wasn't that far away they had to beat the crowd. Many found the class difficult and since getting his first two exam grades back, Phillip always insisted on sitting as close to the front as possible. Sitting up near the front helped him pay attention and ensured that he didn't space out or start texting out of boredom.

By the time Aurora realized what was going on, Phillip was already hurrying out the door leaving the other two behind. The blonde groaned as she reluctantly got to her feet and followed her two friends to class. She desperately tried to push down her fear at the thought of seeing the older woman again.

* * *

The ninety minutes of biology had passed by without incident, and Aurora had never been so grateful for being done with classes for the day. The blonde had fallen asleep twice, twice and if it hadn't been for her friend catching on so quickly Aurora was sure that she would have been called out on it. Now that classes were done Aurora was ready to go back to her dorm and sleep until her math class the next morning. She turned to leave the lecture hall when someone called her name. Aurora stopped suddenly and turned around in confusion. She failed to recognize the voice until she was face to face with her professor.

"Dr. Moor."

It wasn't until Aurora took a step back that she realized that her friend Anna was right behind her. She cursed under her breath before apologizing to the redhead as she stepped on her foot. The younger woman didn't respond as their professor addressed them both.

"Miss Arendelle, Miss Rose, make sure to pick up your exams from Diaval."

Aurora shot the older woman a confused look before she noticed their T.A. passing back papers behind them. Aurora's face lit up in realization but before she could say anything Anna beat her to it. She thanked their professor and grabbed the blonde's arm leading her in the right direction. She shook her head with a sigh but waited until they were out of the hall to turn to Aurora who still looked dazed.

"It's her isn't it?"

This got Aurora's attention and her eyes widened as she turned to see Anna shooting her a curious look. No matter how much she wanted to or how much she knew that she needed to say something, she couldn't come up with anything. Aurora opened and closed her mouth at least three times before she realized that Anna didn't even need any confirmation. The older woman sighed frowning as she nodded slightly.

"Am I that obvious?" Anna shook her head before offering Aurora a reassuring smile. "Not at all, I just had a feeling." The blonde raised an eyebrow at this not understanding her friend's cryptic statement. She didn't have time to question it and after Anna clarified her meaning Aurora was at a loss for words.

"I think she's the reason Elsa almost lost her scholarship."

* * *

Oh my glob you guys, drama bomb! ~LSP


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa Arendelle had been running all of her life. Through her teenage years, she had struggled with depression and crippling anxiety. She had thrown herself into her school work and eventually sports as a way to distract herself from her feelings of doubt. Although she did well in school and received a scholarship offer from her first choice school, she didn't have many friends. Regardless, Elsa was the most popular girl in school. Elsa wasn't sure how this had happened because she could count the number of people who had managed to stay in her good graces on one hand. However, this didn't bother Elsa as much as her estrangement from her sister did, and still she didn't do anything to fix this.

When they were young, before their family moved to a different state, Elsa and her sister had lived in a beautiful mountain house. Their house overlooked the valley below where the town resided almost exclusively in a 5 mile radius. The sisters didn't visit town much; they were far too preoccupied with what was in their backyard. A river ran through their property, not twenty feet from their backdoor. However, if you followed the body of water, which was something the sisters had done many times, you would end up at a small waterfall that emptied out into what the sisters deemed as their swimming pool. Typically an eight year old and a five year old would not have wandered here alone, but given the fact that Elsa was mature far beyond her years their parents had allowed it.

Elsa and Anna had been inseparable during the few years that they lived here. They were best friends that always laughed together, cried together, and protected one another. However, after one mistake, one late night trip to their usual hang out everything changed. Through some cruel twist of fate, Elsa had lost all faith in her ability to protect her sister. Anna had been badly hurt, enough for her parents to rush her to the hospital, and it was there that the blonde decided to never put the younger girl at risk again.

To Elsa, her sister had been the most important thing in her life, and she still was. However, since she viewed herself as a risk to the redhead's safety she had distanced herself and resisted any attempt from the younger girl to get close again. This caused Anna to lash out in anger, and the guilt only made things worse for Elsa. By the time she left for college she and her sister were not fighting anymore rather they acted as acquaintances would and this almost hurt Anna more than not talking to her sister would. They would acknowledge each other when they crossed paths, but beyond that they didn't attempt to reach out to one another anymore.

For this reason, Anna had to rely mostly on what she heard from other people about her sister to hear about how the blonde had changed. She was no longer the playful older sister that Anna had looked up to when they were children. Elsa was only about a semester away from graduating and continuing on to whatever opportunity presented itself to the blonde. Anna knew that her sister could accomplish anything she set her mind to which was why she was so stunned to hear about Elsa almost losing her scholarship. The details were few and too contradictory for Anna to be sure, but after hearing other members of the track team talk about an illicit affair she had to find out for sure.

When Anna had told the story she only really touched on the details about her sister's direct involvement with Dr. Moor. Even now, hours after their conversation, Aurora couldn't stop thinking about what Anna had told her. She was caught between feelings of disbelief and jealousy that soon resembled something closer to anger at herself. How could she let herself get so attached? For some reason the attention that Aurora had received made her feel special. She felt like such a fool. Why had she thought that she was the only one who had received such attention from the older woman? A voice in her head responded to this question making her sit up suddenly.

_The only way to find out is to ask._

It was 2 am and Aurora couldn't help but want to do exactly that. Even though it was still dark outside and incredibly cold, Aurora had half a mind to leave in search of answers she couldn't get from simply sitting around. She turned to her roommate realizing that she was still asleep. That was the only reason she needed to stay in bed. The last thing she wanted to do was wake her-the older woman was not a morning person. Okay, well maybe she had more than just one reason to not go and she fell back onto her bed with a sigh. Aurora didn't even have a way to communicate with either of the older women outside of their school emails and even she knew that would be a terrible idea. She was about to close her eyes and attempt to sleep again when she heard her roommate groan before sitting up.

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

The other blonde was interrupted by a yawn, and Aurora could tell that she must have woken the older woman up. Despite her roommate's clearly sleep-addled brain, Aurora knew she was serious. If Aurora had learned one thing from rooming with the blonde for the past couple of months it was that she didn't waste her words. She wasn't the type to talk before thinking, and this fact alone made Aurora fear just how much she knew. Even though she knew the other woman couldn't see it, Aurora shook her head with a frown.

"Sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to wake you up. It's fine."

The blonde didn't say anything at first, but Aurora could sense that the other woman's eyes were still on her. Almost a minute of silence later, Aurora considered changing her mind, but Lily beat her to it.

"Alright, well if you change your mind I would be happy to listen." The younger woman just nodded in response, too caught up in her own thoughts to say anything. Lily seemed to sense this so she just went back to sleep and left Aurora alone secretly hoping that she would take her up on her offer. The older blonde had noticed that something was bothering her roommate and even though a week had passed since then nothing had changed. She didn't want to pry considering they've only known each other for a short time, but whatever it was that had Aurora so confused, Lily hoped that it wasn't too serious and that it didn't get any worse.

For once Aurora was glad that it was a Tuesday. Even though she had an 8 am math class that was located on the other side of campus, it gave Aurora an opportunity to free her mind of a certain brunette. Today was one of the days where she had three classes that were back to back, but luckily they were relatively short. As bad as it sounded, Aurora was relieved to not have a class with either Phillip or Anna today. They would only remind her of what she trying to ignore, and given her…eventful weekend, the blonde wanted to avoid this at all costs.

Aurora only got through her first two classes before her hopes for a perfect day were dashed. She had aced her math exam, understood everything that was covered in chemistry today, and even started writing her next paper for English. She should have known that her luck would change sooner or later, but that moment didn't come until her phone vibrated in her coat pocket. She sat at a nearby table to put her lunch down before she pulled out her phone.

_Hey, I forgot my ID in lab yesterday and I have class for the rest of the day. Do you think you could pick it up and give it to Kristoff for me? Thanks!_

Aurora groaned cursing under her breath as she begrudgingly agreed. Honestly she was so close to the building that it wasn't really an issue. In fact she had to go that way to get back to her dorm anyway. However, the possibility of running into the _last _person that she wanted to see sent a shiver down her spine. Since Phillip would be in class for the rest of the day anyway, the blonde finished her lunch before she headed for the labs across the courtyard. She prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't run into Maleficent.

Elsa Arendelle flipped to the next page in her notes with a frown. She had been staring at equations and organic compounds for at least half an hour, and she was bored out of her mind. The blonde looked up from her notebook and toward the window impatiently. Jack was supposed to pick her up so they could run back to their apartment before practice. Unfortunately the younger man was _never _on time and Elsa had been waiting for over an hour. She sighed as she pulled out her phone once again to check for a lame excuse for being late, but she didn't get the chance as something outside caught her attention.

Elsa frowned as she noticed a familiar blonde talking to someone that she _definitely _knew. She wanted to just let it go and return to being irritated at Jack, but once she noticed how uncomfortable the younger woman looked she had to do something.

Aurora let out a deep sigh as she walked out of the lab building. She had just gone to see Diaval to pick up Phillip's ID, and luckily she had managed to avoid any awkward confrontations with her brunette professor. This little success made her smile and she didn't realize that someone was walking beside her until she was outside of the building. She stiffened at the voice, shivering as it sent chills down her spine.

"Hello, Aurora, is it?

A tall dark haired man circled her stopping just in front with a wide smile. Aurora glared at the older man recognizing him immediately, the brunette was Pitch Black. According to Anna, well Anna's sister, the man was a creep who enjoyed scaring the crap out of people, and it was best to stay away from him. She decided to take this advice to heart and Aurora started to walk away rolling her eyes once she noticed the older man was following.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Aurora heard him stop just behind her but she didn't get to turn around before he shook of his surprise and continued after her with a chuckle.

"So, you know who I am?" The younger woman just shot him a confused look, one that Pitch simply smirked at before continuing. Finally drawing out the reaction he wanted, the older man let out a harsh victorious laugh that set Aurora on edge.

"Then I suppose you are also aware that I know your secret." Aurora stopped cold unable to hide her terrified look from the brunette.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't be afraid, Aurora."

Aurora scoffed, shaking her head before turning to walk away. She wasn't going to fall for whatever tricks this guy had up his sleeve. She wasn't about to waste her time when this man was clearly all talk. "I'm not afraid of you!"

She ignored him as he continued to laugh at her, but what he said next made her storm back over to him. "Maybe not! But you are afraid of something…"The older man trailed off his smile never faltering as he looked the confused woman over. Aurora was getting pissed, she had no idea what Pitch's problem was. He just seemed to get off on annoying people. The only reason she was still here was she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he _did_ know something.

"You think so, huh? Well-!" Pitch cut her off. "I know so, it's the one thing I always know. People's greatest fears."

Aurora opened her mouth to protest but she was left speechless. She had to stay smart about this, he was just trying to get a rise out of her. Pitch knew nothing. Right? The blonde glared at the taller man, ready to retort when someone cut her off.

"Pitch! Knock it off!"

Both Pitch and Aurora turned to see Elsa Arendelle glaring at the older man. The younger woman was grateful for the other blonde's presence until she remembered what Anna had told her. Aurora could only stare at Elsa as she stopped in front of Pitch crossing her arms as she stared him down. Pitch laughed his harsh sounding laugh again as he looked down at the new arrival.

"Elsa, always a pleasure, but don't you have something better to do than bother yourself with others' business?" The blonde just shot Pitch a glare that finally seemed to faze the older man.

"Don't you have anything better to do than creep on people with all your fears crap?"

Realizing that he's lost Pitch raises his hands in surrender. He sighed heavily as he walked backwards, but he never looked away from the blonde. "Alright, alright, I know your fears, Elsa, how is Anna by the way?" The blonde just growled under her breath pointing in no particular direction with a scowl.

"Leave _now._" The brunette finally showed some sense as he gave up and left the two blondes alone. After Pitch was out of sight, Elsa turned to the younger woman with a sigh, a small smile gracing her lips.

"He's a jerk, don't let him get to you." Aurora nodded absentmindedly as she stared off after Pitch. She couldn't stop thinking about what the older man had said. Sure, Elsa was right, but Pitch was right too even if he didn't know it. She thanked the older woman for stepping in, but even after she left Aurora didn't move for a good ten minutes. She just stood in the middle of the courtyard, wide-eyed, fearing what might happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

When Aurora finally woke up from her 'nap', she realized that she had slept for almost 13 hours. It was 3 am and she couldn't help but wonder why someone was knocking on the suite door. Luckily it was just some of the other residents' friends and she didn't have to get out of bed. Still, she was pissed about being woken up after the day she had. Aurora sighed rolling over in bed to see if Lily was up. She frowned when she noticed the bed was empty. Aurora hesitated before getting out of bed and grabbing her phone to see if her roommate had left her a message. However, the only notifications she had were from Phillip asking about tomorrow, so they would be dealt with tomorrow. Aurora made her way back to bed a little worried about her roommate, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light and dreaming about a certain brunette.

After falling back asleep, Aurora had spent the entire time tossing and turning. She was so exhausted that she practically slept through her calculus class, and it wasn't until it was over that she realized what she had next: Bio. She considered skipping only to remember seconds later how bad of an idea that would be. If a student missed one of Dr. Moor's lectures, they were responsible for scheduling a time that they could come by and speak with her _one on one _about what they had missed. Then again, that was only if they had an excused absent, and Aurora highly doubted that 'not wanting to see the professor in case of awkward post-sex interactions' counted as a University approved excuse.

Luckily Anna was already sitting at their seats, and since they had some extra time before class started she considered telling her friend about Pitch. Their encounter yesterday had been disturbing to say the least, and the dream Aurora had last night about him didn't help any. Sure it wasn't any more specific than their conversation, just a continuation of the 'your fears will become reality' crap that he had thrown at her yesterday, but something about it was just unsettling and she wanted her friend's advice. Luckily she didn't have to wait long to bring it up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The redhead didn't need to add the 'you were spacing out' part because almost every time the younger woman saw her friend she seemed to be out of it. Now that Anna knew what the issue was she was hoping that she and Aurora could figure something out between the two of them. She couldn't keep sleeping through class and worrying about their professor every waking minute. She had other classes to worry about too.

Aurora shook her head to break herself from her daze, but her friend took it as an attempt to keep herself from falling asleep. Anna frowned at her before looking around them for something, but the blonde didn't get a chance to ask.

"Did you not sleep well?"

Even if her friend hadn't intended it to be, this was a loaded question that Aurora couldn't help but cringe at. She didn't regret telling Anna about Maleficent, but if she was going to have to answer questions about her sexual exploits on a regular basis she was going to have to figure out how to go about explaining it in a way that hopefully was face-saving for both of them. Aurora finally shook her head again this time to let her friend know she'd had a hell of a night. She decided that talking about Pitch was the next step and if Anna responded poorly, well she wouldn't tell her any more than she already had. She sighed before looking around the room to make sure Phillip hadn't arrived yet.

"Yesterday I ran into Pitch."

She didn't need to specify who that was because the younger woman was well-aware. In fact she had been the recipient of his fear-based harassments at one point or another, and ironically her sister had scared Pitch away that time too. The older man was Elsa's year so she would only have to avoid him for the next semester, but still she would rather not have to live in fear of him spilling her secret. To whom? She wasn't sure and even though she doubted that the older man would tell her father, she would rather have him out of the equation altogether-whatever that meant.

"He wants me to think he has dirt on me, and since there is only one thing that I can think of that constitutes as 'dirt'…well."

Anna nodded not needing her friend to specify what she meant. Although they both thought it was unlikely for Pitch to know about Aurora's—her—what should they call it? Anna understood her friend's concern. Anna sighed trying to think of something supportive to say, but she didn't get the chance before Phillip sat down next to her and inadvertently ended their conversation. Although Anna's look promised her that they would talk more later, Aurora already felt that she had lost control of the situation. There was only one thing left for her to do.

"Aurora we really shouldn't be here."

Anna looked to her friend nervously as she surveyed their surroundings. Friday night, or technically Saturday considering that it was past midnight, and Aurora had dragged her to some party. Anna stopped in her tracks as the door opened and a wave of noise and the stench of sweat and booze hit her full force. She almost gagged but her reaction was cut short when Aurora pulled her hand free from hers and set off to find a drink.

"Wait! Aurora-."

The redhead trailed off as she watched her friend disappear into the crowd. She sighed in defeat realizing that she couldn't stop the blonde from drinking away her troubles. Well she'd have a hell of a time trying. She knew that Aurora was going through a lot right now. Forget being in the middle of midterms, Aurora had to figure out how to resolve whatever it was she had with Dr. Moor before it got out of hand. Well even _more _out of hand. Anna couldn't say that she approved of her friend sleeping with their professor, but she couldn't help but pity Aurora's situation.

Since Aurora had told her, Anna had begun to notice minute changes in the blonde's behavior. She talked less when they were together, and up until tonight when she'd asked her to this party, she hadn't spoken to her since bio on Wednesday. If it had been any other day, and if Anna didn't know what she knew now, she would have just assumed that Aurora was busy studying. Instead, Anna feared that her friend was slowly losing her mind.

Anna knew that she should have fought Aurora on coming to this party, but part of her thought that this was exactly what she needed. She needed to take a break from all of her worries.

Despite this, Anna knew that she couldn't just let her friend run wild. Who knew what she'd end up doing.

"Anna! Hey, what are you doing here?"

Anna stopped short of running after Aurora when she heard Kristoff's voice. She turned to see the burly blonde and his roommate, and she had to resist the urge to groan in annoyance when a quick glance behind her confirmed that Aurora was nowhere to be seen. Anna turned back to the tipsy—wait no, Phillip was _drunk, _pair with a tight smile. She tried to speak only loud enough for Kristoff to hear her, but she knew she'd failed when Phillip started at the sound of his crush's name.

"Hey, Kristoff. I'm actually here with Aurora, but I don't know—I need to go find her."

Kristoff didn't get a chance to respond before Phillip was pushing past him and into the crowd. He spared a glance over his shoulder, mumbling something drunkenly as he ran into someone with a curse. Anna hurried after him leaving Kristoff confused as to why both of his friends were so desperate to find Aurora. He assumed Phillip just wanted to be around her because he was hopelessly in love with her. He hid it well. He coped by going to parties like these, and Aurora still didn't know.

Maybe Anna was just trying to make sure that this didn't change.

Aurora cursed as she slammed her cup on the table in front of her. The action sent her cocktail flying everywhere, and as she wiped the offending liquid from her cheek she wondered how she had failed to realize that she hadn't finished her drink. She looked around bleary-eyed and too drunk to really care that she was being stared at by the few that had heard her curse over the blaring music.

The over-emphasized bass was exacerbating her headache, so she decided she needed to leave. She grabbed a slightly damp napkin to wipe her hand and the table mostly dry before she made a halfhearted attempt for the phone in her pocket to check the time. She practically fell when she first stood up, the motion making her stomach do flips while her skull throbbed painfully. She banged her knee on the table, and she dropped her phone with a _smack. _

She didn't really care about how long she'd been sitting and drinking alone. It felt like hours, but in reality she knew it had only been about 20 minutes. How many drinks had she had in that time? Three? She lost count after 3.

Aurora wasn't sure where Anna was, and she couldn't think straight for long enough to care or even to feel bad about ditching her. Aurora had needed _something _to help her forget about her terrible week.

Not only had the situation with Dr. Moor become more complicated by her fear that Pitch somehow knew about what they'd done, but she had realized earlier this week that she was failing chemistry. Granted they'd only had one exam so far, but she'd been too distracted, too consumed by her paranoia to remember to study adequately for it. She'd gotten a D which _technically _wasn't failing, but it was Damn close. Unfortunately, she couldn't bring herself to care about that—or any of her of her other exams-until she figured out what she was going to tell Maleficent.

She couldn't keep doing this.

She had been neglecting her school work, her friends, and herself for too long. She couldn't remember how long she'd slept last night, but she knew it couldn't have been more than 3 hours. That made about 12 hours for the week. Aurora mentally added sleep deprivation to the list of things that were slowly killing her.

She was going to stop obsessively thinking about her professor. She was going to stop worrying about what Pitch may or may not know. How could he know about what she had done anyway? She tried to think back to what had happened in Maleficent's office. Maybe she had overlooked something. Had the blinds been open? Aurora quickly gave up wracking her brain for possibilities when the pain behind her eyes became unbearable. She needed to get some air.

"Fuck!"

Aurora dropped her phone again hissing in pain as she cut her finger on the shattered glass. How had she not noticed that earlier? The taste of three types of alcohol on her breath was the only answer she needed. She shook her hand with a grimace before she stood up. Swaying slightly, she looked around for Anna or a familiar face, but instead she saw the door to the backyard and decided to escape there.

She hadn't expected the sudden rush of cold to cause her stomach to clench painfully, and she doubled over as bile burned her throat. She emptied the contents of her stomach onto some pumpkins on the steps before she collapsed with a pained moan. She didn't hear the snickers or hushed whispers around her as the few people who were outside hurried back in to the house. Aurora cringed at the sound of the door slamming, but the near silence that followed it was bliss.

Well she could still hear the muffled rap song from inside, but it was far quieter and she finally felt as if she could breathe. Aurora turned over slowly praying that she didn't upset her stomach again as she dropped down onto the brick beneath her. The phone in her hand was now covered in blood, it was completely shot, but Aurora couldn't bring herself to care. She ignored the multiple messages she got as she unlocked her phone with a scowl, wiping the blood on her sleeve. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or her tears that were clouding her vision.

She needed to get it together.

She couldn't keep acting like this. She needed stability in her life again, and she was going to end it with Maleficent. She had no idea what _it _was. They had only slept together, it's not like they were dating or anything like that. Aurora had already gotten too attached, and now that she knew she was just another fling like Elsa had been…She felt ashamed.

Humiliated. Foolish.

How could she have thought that anything good would come from propositioning your teacher? She had always believed that she was smart, and not just book smart. Aurora had always gotten good grades, and she had common sense. However, recently she was certain that this common sense had abandoned her, leaving her vulnerable to doing something as idiotic as having sex with her teacher.

She hadn't realized how merely admiring the brunette's beauty could turn her world upside down. Her utter lack of experience with romantic relationships, she didn't think an awkward game of spin the bottle in high school counted, had apparently set her up for a hormonal, near-obsessive infatuation.

Aurora wiped the tears from her eyes, cringing as she managed to get gin, or vodka she wasn't sure, in her eyes in the process. She finally navigated to her recent calls, and pressed the screen without really looking, for she knew that her entire log was only one number.

The brief sense of clarity she should have experienced before dialing came at the third ring. However, it didn't last long as it went to voicemail after another couple of rings. The sound of the brunette's voice, her teacher's melodic voice message, made Aurora's anger at herself switch gears towards Maleficent.

"M-Maleficent! 't's 'Rora. I just wanted t-to tell you that you're being a b-bitch! I-I'm not like her, I won't let you just throw me 'way when you're bor-ed."

Aurora didn't hear the door open behind her as she continued her drunken rant at her professor's voicemail. She only got another sentence or two out before a deep-sounding laugh registered, and her blood ran cold.

"Well, well. It seems I was right after all."

Aurora spun around and was met by a sight more terrifying than anything her drunken mind could have made up, so it had to be real. Pitch was standing over her, a wicked smile gracing his lips as he shot her an all-knowing look. Aurora didn't think twice as she frantically fumbled for the end call button before standing up to face Pitch. She was still unsteady and she felt unfamiliar arms steady her as realization finally set in.

What had she done?!

"P-Pitch, I-."

Aurora was cut off as someone else walked up behind Pitch. Luckily the familiar redhead simply glared at Pitch as she took hold of Aurora's shoulders and pulled her from the older man's grip.

"Pitch, back off!"

The older man just smiled at Anna, and he raised his hands in surrender before taking a small step back. Aurora was still too bewildered to speak, but she nearly panicked at the thought of Pitch leaving with her secret.

"Anna, why is it that you and your sister seem to be so concerned with the business of others?"

Anna just sneered in response before turning to Aurora to see if she was hurt. Besides being drunk off her ass and terrified, she seemed to be okay, physically speaking. However, Anna didn't get to verify this before Aurora surprised the both of them by rushing forward and trying to grab Pitch.

"W-wait, Pitch! You can't tell—please!"

Aurora looked between Aurora and Pitch, her brow furrowed in confusion. Pitch was still grinning widely, and Aurora looked terrified. Anna didn't get to say anything before Phillip stumbled outside. If possible, Aurora felt her fear grow at the thought of the brunette catching wind of all of this, and her grip on Pitch's arm tightened. Anna had moved forward to try and stop the blonde, afraid that she'd fall off of the stairs, but she stopped at what Aurora said. Again, she looked between her friend and Pitch who was staring at Aurora with an impressed look.

What had she missed?

"Aurora, stop. What's going on?"

When Anna reached out for the taller girl's shoulder, Aurora pulled away refusing to let Pitch get away. Phillip unfortunately wasn't any help because the moment he saw who his friends were with he grabbed Pitch and bodily shoved him against the closest surface. The glass door.

"Get away from her!"

Aurora watched wide-eyed as Pitch was ripped away from her by an extremely upset Phillip. She didn't have time to react, to tell him how he'd gotten it all wrong, before the sound of glass breaking registered. Anna flinched behind her as Pitch's elbow went through the glass, and Phillip raised a fist.

"Phillip, stop! Let him go!"

"Pitch!"

Anna grabbed Phillip's jacket, pulling him back as Pitch pushed him away. He was much taller than her friend was, and Phillip was drunk, so it didn't take much for Pitch to knock him on his ass. The senior sneered as the younger man tried to stop his head from spinning. Pitch turned to leave, and Anna hurried to Phillip's side as she assumed Aurora would.

"Wait! Don't leave! Pitch, come ba-!"

Aurora felt someone grab her arm, and she spun around when they wouldn't let up. She practically glared at her friend when she tried to pull her farther from the retreating brunette.

'Aurora, stop! What happened?"

"Anna, let go! He can't leave, I have to stop him!"

"Why? What's wrong?!"

Aurora finally broke away from Anna and she was already running after Pitch as she screamed without really realizing it.

"HE KNOWS! He overheard me when I called Maleficent! I need to-."

The blonde trailed off as she ran into the house full of people, none of them Pitch. Aurora pushed her way through the crowd, stumbling and nearly falling against someone. She heard yelling, at her she realized later, and then she was falling. She didn't remember hitting the ground, but by the time that Anna left Phillip to find her she had blacked out.


End file.
